


Restraint

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mp_ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is reticent. Sirius helps him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws.  
>  **Prompt Number:** 15 - Sirius likes it when Remus tells him what he wants.

The flat is quiet except for the sound of harsh breathing. It's been three hours since they started. Three hours of almost silence. Three hours of slow, calculated torment. Remus can't speak around the gag, and he's almost too tired, too desperate now, to do anything but helplessly pant around the edges of it. Even the intermittent low whine humming in the back of his throat has gotten softer -- rough and broken as Sirius, silent and intent himself, wrings more out of him. He hasn't come once, but he's been brought to the brink again and again by Sirius, who knows his body better than he does at this point.

Once again, the magical bonds spreading him across the bed loosen and pull him into a new configuration. He's kneeling up now, knees spread wide, his arms suspended high up above his head, hooked on thin air. His belly is stretched taut, shoulders beginning to ache as Sirius moves behind him, his fingers touching nipples, navel, following the soft trail of hair.

Sirius braces him with one arm as he slowly, infinitely patient, works his cock inside Remus millimeter by millimeter. The muscles of his stomach flutter against Sirius' warm fingers. Once he's in deep, he stays unmoving, lips on the back of Remus' neck for an immeasurably long time. Remus wants to thrash and writhe, but he's learned his lesson there already. He waits, letting Sirius do as he pleases, punished/rewarded by the slow tease of fingertips along his cock.

Finally...finally Sirius reaches up to remove the gag. It hasn't hit the bed before Remus is begging. He doesn't even recognize his voice as the seemingly unending stream of words, filthy and desperate and excruciatingly explicit -- _hard fuck hole come lick now_ \-- falls from his lips.


End file.
